theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 90 - Pranking the Snail! Transcript
(The episode begins where Gary, Snellie and Lary are sleeping on their newspaper bed) SpongeBob: Wake up, Gary! Gary: Meow? Snellie: Meow? Lary: Meow? SpongeBob: Guess what. We are ready to move today! We are going to become a level 10 wizards. (Puts on a magical hat and a beard on) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: No more food. (Took Gary, Snellie and Lary's foodbowls away) Sorry little guys. The snailfood will crack your shell out when you eat too much. (Gets a plate full of clamshells and puts some salt on it) Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Began to cry) MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! SpongeBob: (Takes off the wizard hat and a beard) APRIL FOOLS!! (Hands back Gary, Snellie and Lary their foodbowls) There you go, pals! Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Stops crying) Meow? Gary: April fools? What kind of holiday is that? SpongeBob: On April fools day, you get to prank everyone in Bikini Bottom then have a good laugh at it. Snellie: Pranking? We love pranking! Lary: Yeah. You even prank us on giving us snails broken clam shells. SpongeBob: That's right. So that's why Patrick and I will once again pull a prank on Squidward. I'm going to join Patrick right about now. (Runs outside to Patrick's Rock House to meet up with Patrick) Snellie: Gary, What is April fools day? Gary: I'm not sure, Snellie. But whoever's favorite holiday is gets to have a good laugh at it with lots of pranks on the holidays. Lary: We should go to the Snail-Clubhouse. Maybe they'll know what April fools day really is. Gary: You're right. C'mon you guys let's go to the Snail-Clubhouse. We can pull a prank too. Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithered out the window climbed the pineapple walls up toward the roof and jumps into mid-air and falls down really really really really really really far. They went to mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat. They slither onto the road to the right toward Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary, Snellie and Lary comes in Daniel slither toward them and told them a joke) Daniel: Hey Gary, Snellie and Lary, You're shoe's untied! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Where? (Daniel throws three pies at Gary, Snellie and Lary and squirt water out with shower flower. Gary, Snellie and Lary began to cry again) MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Daniel: APRIL FOOLS! (Laughs) Gary: Daniel, please stop pranking us! Snellie: You don't like us when we cry. Lary: Yeah. It hurts our feelings. Daniel: Sorry. I couldn't stop noticing that today is April fools day in town again. Boss: You see, Runts. April fools day is where every snail in Bikini Bottom gets to prank every people in town. Spike: We probably prank each other even worms and snails. Dan: Yeah. Pulling a prank is fun. Why don't you, Snellie and Lary listen very carefully, Gary. Gary: Okay? Lary: Yeah. Sure. Snellie: Whatever you say. (Gary, Snellie and Lary toward all 19 snails and Petey told them about April fools day) Petey: Yes it's April fools day in Bikini Bottom again. Pranking the Snail will be the greatest thing ever today. Muffsies: Petey, like what are we going to prank today? Petey: We are going to prank two people who are miserable people and evil geniuses. Foofie: Wow. Never see those every day. Mary: Oui, I love April fools day. Billy: Me too. Wasn't worth it. Little Dollar: Everyone in Bikini Bottom will have a good laugh at it. Yo-yo: But we need to decide what to pull a prank on. What could we prank? Daniel: I know. What if Gary, Lary, Snellie and me and the rest of us snails pull some pranks on Squidward and Plankton! Gary: Horrible. But cool! Snellie: I heard that Squidward is doing some lawn today. Lary: Yeah. He doesn't like it when he was annoying. Micheal: Pranking the our snail specialty. Victoria: Can we come with you guys? It'll be a big help. Eugene: This prank will be a piece of cake. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Penney: I don't thinking pranking is not going to be easy though. Sweet Sue: What if somebody finds out we've done everything wrong? Edward: Aww come on. We're just gonna have a good laugh at it. Rocky: He's right. Can't take no for an answer. Gary: So what do you say we decide to pull some pranks on Squidward and Plankton! Mary: Oui, It will be our pleasure. Foofie: Oh sir, that will be splendid to help you prank somebody. Muffsies: Like how exciting. Let's prank on April Fools Day! Boss: Alright Fellas. Let's go! (All 22 Snails slithered out of their clubhouse to do some pranks when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Squidward's Tiki Head Island house where all 22 snails come toward Squidward's Lawn) Boss: After me, Fellas. Spike: (Slithers on the sea flower) Hey How come we're slithering on somebody's lawn guys? Boss: 'Cause snails slither and snail slime all over their lawn we're suppose to leave. Spike: Well I think that was pretty ridiculous. Gary: (Looks at the Kelp Garden) Look guys. It's Squidward's Kelp Garden. Let's eat 'em quick. Snellie: I don't know, Gary. What if Squidward finds out we're on his lawn eating his Kelp Garden? Gary: C'mon Snellie you got to be like me if you want to prank your owner Squidward. Daniel: It's April Fools Day Remember? Snellie: Oh yeah. I get ya. Lary: Let's eat! (All 22 Snails began to eat all the kelp from Squidward's Kelp Garden) All 22 Snails: MMMM. French Narrator: (Reading Time Card) 10 Minutes Later... (We see the Sea Flowers and kelp plants have been eaten by all 22 snails. A bunch of their fat bellies breaks through their shells) Gary: Ahh. Now that hit the spot. Little Dollar: You said it. Yo-yo: That's the tastiest Kelp I ever tasted. Daniel: What else could go wrong? Snellie: Uh Guys? Squidward is coming to his lawn. Lary: Uh-oh. Everybody don't let him know we ate his Kelp Garden. Boss: Let's hide! (All 22 Snails standed up and hide inside their shells when Squidward came to his lawn with his garden hat on his head) Squidward: La da de. La de dum. La da do. La da de. La da dum. La de do. (Sees his Kelp Garden and the seaflowers eaten from his lawn) What the? My Kelp Garden! Someone must have... huh? (Sees all 22 snails' shells) Gary. That little pest. What the barnacles is going on here? (All 22 Snails come out of their shells and saw Squidward) Pat: Meow! Gary: Oh Squidward it's you. We have no idea what your talking about. Squidward: Did you see the pest who ate the Kelp Garden? Gary: (To himself thinking) Don't lie. Lying is always wrong to everyone. (To Squidward) You just missed them. Why not ask SpongeBob and Patrick maybe they ate your Kelp Garden. Squidward: Really? Pat: Meow! All 22 Snails: (BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!) Squidward: You didn't burp did you? Look what you little pest did to my Kelp Garden. You slithered on my lawn, chewed it and gulp it inside your snail-bodies. Gary: Yeah but. SpongeBob told me to tell you... (Snickers) Squidward: Tell me what? Gary: He told me to tell you... April Fools! Snellie: It's true! Squidward: Oh did he really? Well we'll see who gets the last laugh while I'm around. I'll show them! (Gets back to his Tiki Head Island) Boss: Wow Runt. I can't believe you told Big Nose how you say April Fools. Gary: Did you really think so, Boss? Boss: I know so. There's no way the people won't stop us from pranking. Daniel: Who should we prank next? Petey: We should involve pranking someone calling the Chum Bucket. And that prank we'll have to trick is Plankton. Billy: Sounds delightful! Pat: Meow! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Chum Bucket where all 22 snails are at his front door and Gary knocks at Plankton's door) Gary: Plankton!? Plankton: (Opens the door) What?! Spike: Ahem. Congratulations on your victory! The cheapskate from inside The Krusty Krab restaurant will give you the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Dan: All you need to do is go inside The Krusty Krab grab the formula and see what the Krabby Patty is made of. Plankton: Really? Boss: Trust us, Bug. We got the point. Plankton: Yes. Finally the moment has come at last! (Runs toward The Krusty Krab) Micheal: He doesn't know we were doing this. Rocky: Yeah I can't believe he fell for it. Eugene: Would you look at Plankton now. Mary: Pranking Plankton would be easy when Mr. Krabs kicks him out. Gary: I can't wait see what is going to happen. (Inside The Krusty Krab at Mr. Krabs' office Mr. Krabs is counting his money) Mr. Krabs: Money money money money money money money money. Plankton: (Comes into his office and jumps onto his desk) Hey Krabs! Mr. Krabs: (Gasps) Plankton! What are you doing here? Plankton: I'm here for the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! Give it to me! Mr. Krabs: (Gets Mad) I have no idea what you're talking about! (Kicks Plankton out of The Krusty Krab off screen) All 22 Snails: (Laughs and meows) Gary: Hey, Plankton! APRIL FOOLS! All 22 Snails: (Laughs and meows some more) Plankton: (Gets mad and goes to the 22 snails) You snails prank me! I shouldn't have borrowed the krabby patty secret formula from Krabs! (All 22 Snails stopped laughing) Gary: We're sorry! We promise we won't prank you again. Ever again! Plankton: Sorry isn't gonna help! You snails ruined my plans for the last time! Boss: Oh yeah?! Well what if you play jokes on us!? Spike: Yeah. You don't even have the skills to prank on us snails. Dan: They're right, Plankton. If you would pulling pranks on us snails, you'll probably think you will be dumb! Boss: C'mon Fellas we're going to The Krusty Krab. (All 22 Snails slithered toward The Krusty Krab while Plankton gets an evil idea) Plankton: We'll see who gets the laugh around here and we'll see who's dumb now after I am pranking you snails! (Back inside The Krusty Krab, All 22 Snails told Mr. Krabs about April Fools Day) Gary: So there you have it, Mr. Krabs. That's what April fools day is all about. Daniel: Pranking people is what it's all about. Muffsies: Do you know anything about pranking? Mr. Krabs: Actually me snails, I'd once did some pranks since I was your age. Snellie: It wasn't a joke. We'd pranked Plankton for getting your hands on the secret formula. Mr. Krabs: Really? (Laughs) He's a mess. Foofie: Actually it also wasn't a mess. Plankton is about to make a prank of his own. Edward: At least we manage to say the words April Fools. Penney: I told you it wasn't going to be that easy. Pat: Meow. Rocky: I know. We'll go apologize to him. Gary: What? Apologize to Plankton. No way he's evil. Lary: Yeah. Face it. Plankton's evil and he always will be. Victoria: It doesn't matter if Plankton was good or bad with one eye and two antennas. Sweet Sue: Which means we should apologize to him now. Billy: C'mon! Let's go outside and tell Plankton were sorry. Gary: Maybe you're right you guys. Let's go. Pat: Meow. (Meanwhile back outside we see the prank Plankton invented to play jokes on the snails) Plankton: This prank I invented will get their snails attention and keeping me from looking dumb. Oh Snails!! (All 22 Snails came slithering toward Plankton's Prank and saw Snail-Nibbles on the target) Edward: Oh boy. Something for us snails to eat. Penney: Snail-Nibbles are our favorite food. Plankton: (Giggles evilly. All 22 Snails began to eat Snail-Nibbles off the target while Plankton chuckles evilly as he built and invented a rope, A water tank filled with Trench Monsters from the episode "A Life in a Day", Electric Eels, A bag of flour, Sea snakes, Atomic Bombs and metal) APRIL FOOLS!!! (Cuts the rope with a scissors as the rope grabs all 22 snails into mid-air screaming really really loud) All 22 Snails: (Scream Loudly. First, the rope pulls all 22 snails into a water tank filled with Trench Monsters as the trench monsters gobbles all 22 snails up, Next, the rope pulls them toward the electric eels zaps all 22 snails screaming loud. Then, the rope pulls them toward the bag of flour and all 22 snails are covered in flour. Next the rope pulled them toward the sea snakes as the sea snakes bites all 22 snails. Then the rope pulled them toward the atomic bombs and the atomic bombs exploded on all 22 snails and last the rope unties all 22 snails by throwing them into the ground of metal by landing them upside down) Plankton: (Laughs evilly. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Rocky, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary and Billy's shells breaks into a million pieces as all 22 snails are in pain. Plankton laughs evilly once more) In your face snails! All 22 Snails: (Got up in pain and began to cry) MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Slithers away crying in pain) Plankton: Wait! Snails! I was just kidding! Mr. Krabs: (Came outside next to Plankton) Poor Snails. April fools you one eyed bottom feeder. Look what you've done to the 22 snails. Plankton: C'mon, Krabs. I was just kidding! You saw that prank did ya? Mr. Krabs: I'm going home now. (Walks away back to his anchor house. Plankton saw all 22 snails without shells sadly slithering away to tell SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward back at their house) Plankton: Krabs was right. What have I done to the poor snails? All I did was play jokes on them. I didn't mean to make the snails cry or break their shells into pieces. I guess I better tell them that I'm... (Sticks out his tongue saying sorry) I guess I better apolo... (Grabs his throat saying gize) I guess I better tell the snails that I am... (Honks like a horn) This is going to be harder to say the word I'm about to say to the snails. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to Squidward's Tiki Head Island where Squidward is on the couch enjoying tea) Squidward: Well with those little pests of snails out of my lawn, I can finally have my peace and... (Hears SpongeBob and Patrick laughing as they appear from behind the couch) quiet. (SpongeBob and Patrick jumps in front of Squidward) SpongeBob: Hey, Squidward! Your shoe's untied! Squidward: Where? I don't wear any... (SpongeBob throws a pie at Squidward and Patrick squirts shower flower at Squidward) SpongeBob: April Fools! SpongeBob and Patrick: (laughs) Squidward: What are you two idiots doing? SpongeBob: Didn't you hear the news, Squidward? Today is April fools day in town again. Patrick: No offense. You get the laugh for the last time you fooled us all. Squidward: Why? All SpongeBob did was pull a prank on everyone in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: Oh. Not everyone, Squidward. The snails are out having fun pulling pranks on everybody today. (Just then, All 22 Snails came inside Squidward's Tiki Head Island house crying and meowing in pain with no shells) Patrick: They don't seem like having fun to me. Squidward: What's wrong with the snails? SpongeBob: I don't know, Squidward. I don't know. (Walks over to all 22 snails without their shells) All 22 Snails: (Crying and meowing) SpongeBob: What's the matter, Gary? You and your Snail-Friends are looking very sad. Gary: (Sobbing) Oh, SpongeBob it's horrible! Take a look what happen to our shells! They're broken into pieces! Snellie: (Sobbing) We are crying in pain! Plankton prank us snails! Lary: (Sobbing) What are we gonna do?! All 22 Snails: (Crying and meowing) MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! SpongeBob: Aww, It's okay. It's okay. No need to cry. Come on. Cheer up snails. I'm sure Plankton didn't mean to prank you snails making you want to cry. Gary: What makes you say that? SpongeBob: Remember the time that it was the first day of April fools day, Gary? I started off with you ever since you don't want any broken clam shells. (All 22 Snails stopped crying and thinks. Scene flashes back to the episode "Fools in April" with Gary snoring and meowing. Then SpongeBob said In a flashback episode) Wake up, Gary. Gary: up Meow? SpongeBob: Were moving today! Gary: quizzically Meow? SpongeBob: That's right! We're leaving home. We're going to become peasants! on a hat and mustache Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: takes away Gary's bowl No more food. Gary a plate with clams on it ''Sorry, Gary. Peasants only eat mashed-up clamshells. ''some salt on the shells. Gary starts crying April Fools! ''off the outfit and puts Gary's food bowl back onto the floor ''There ya go, pal! Gary: Meow. ''eats ''(Then the scene flashes back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and all 22 snails) SpongeBob: I'm sure if Plankton apologize to you snails we'll be sure to prank him. But first let's invite all the people in Bikini Bottom for this prank here at Squidward's house. Boss: Thanks, Yellow guy. You know we snails are not crying anymore. Spike: We don't even know know why we snails are feeling really sad. Dan: Yeah. We're feeling better of what you said already, SpongeBob. Pat: Meow. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Squidward's living room where SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and all 22 snails invite Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Mr. Krabs and all the people in Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: Thanks for coming over you guys. Sandy: No problem, SpongeBob. That is what friends are for. No wonder you plan all this just to get Plankton's attention. Pearl: I can't wait for Plankton to come in here for the biggest prank ever. Patrick: Me too. Gary: Well, Everything looks perfect. We're going outside now. Mr. Krabs: Well hurry up me snails. Can squawk like this forever. (All 22 Snails without shells slithers outside out of Squidward's Tiki Head Island house) Petey: Great idea inviting all the people at Squidward's house, Gary. Gary: Thanks, Petey. Now we're sure we'll be able to see Plankton. Snellie: Anyone seen Plankton near by? Lary: No. I don't see him far from here, Snellie. Foofie: How original. Spike: I think you need to be more prescriptive. Daniel: I wonder what Plankton is going to say to us snails. Dan: (Saw Plankton coming this way) Hey, Boss! Here comes Plankton. Boss: Oh just in time to apologize to us snails. Little Dollar: Well it's true. Somebody is here coming to apologize in time. Yo-yo: Plankton's here just in time. Plankton: (Came toward all 22 snails while panting) Finally. There you snails are. Billy: Well, Plankton. What have you got to say for yourself? Plankton: Well, I... I just wanted to say to you snails that I'm... SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Mary: I don't get it! You've got to say the "S" word Plankton. Plankton: I know. I'm trying to say I'm... (Dolphin Chatter) Micheal: What did you say? Plankton: I said I'm trying to say I'm... (Squeaks like a Squeaky Boots) Muffsies: I don't understand what that means. Plankton: I just wanted to... (Sounds like a seal) Rocky: I know what that means. Those are sentence and hanswers. Eugene: Sentence and hanswers? What does that mean? Pat: Meow. Rocky: Sentence and hanswers are fancy words and what you are trying to say. Sweet Sue: Oh we get it, Rocky. Victoria: Yeah. And it looks like Plankton's doing one right now. Plankton: I just wanted to tell you snails that I'm... (Honks like a horn) All 22 Snails: (Laughs and meows) Penney: That always cheers us snails up for sentence and hanswers. Edward: Yes indeed. That's one way to apologize. Plankton: What's so funny? All I wanted to say was I'm... (Squawks like a seagull) Gary: You still haven't say the "S" word Plankton. Snellie: Please say the "S" word. You remember. Lary: Yeah. Remember everybody has to apologize? Plankton: Snails! All I wanted to say was that I'm... (Waves his hand then makes a big bubble and puts it on his head) Sorry. (Pops the big bubble with a needle pin) All 22 Snails: Huh? Gary: You didn't say it loud... Plankton: Don't care I said it. I'll just go back to the Chum Bucket. See ya. (Runs off but the Trench Monsters pop up in front of him) Trench Monsters: (Roars) Plankton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Get me out of here!! Don't eat me!! Trench Monsters: Huh? Plankton: I command you monsters to go back where you came from! Maximus: We can't leave Bikini Bottom unless you apologize to the snails. Big Orange Fish: We trench monsters leave this town called Bikini Bottom. Three Eyed Green Monster: Also we live in shell city with the other trench monsters. Giant Red Squid: You got to say sorry to the snails. Purple Lobster/Dragon Monster: You used us as inside the water tank. One Eyed Green Monster: And those atomic bombs you've got. Big Yellow Monster: We are friends of SpongeBob and Patrick. Giant Magenta Clam: Apologize now! A Gigantic Snail: Or else we'll eat you and all the people in Bikini Bottom alive. Plankton: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs back toward the snails and apologized to them) Alright!! Alright!! I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry!! I didn't mean to prank you snails. The truth is I just wanted to play jokes on you. Besides, I like you and I love you and I love your clubhouse! And I also love SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster and maybe even Krabs, So please don't tell anyone I said that, Okay? Gary: Hey, Plankton! Is that all true to apologize to us snails? Plankton: Yes. Boss: Aww bug, we won't tell everyone in Bikini Bottom. Spike: We definally except your apology you small cyclops. Dan: Yeah. 'Cause they already know. Plankton: What? (Gary opens the door revealing SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster and Mr. Krabs and all the people in Bikini Bottom) Everybody: APRIL FOOLS!!!!! Plankton: Uhhh... Mr. Krabs: Well, Plankton what do you think? Mrs. Puff: Well say something would you? Plankton: April Fools! You're right! I fooled you all! I get the last laugh! (Laugh evilly. He runs back to the Chum Bucket) SpongeBob: Boy. What would we do without Plankton? Gary: You said it, SpongeBob. A Gigantic Snail: Now that is how you apologize to somebody. Giant Clam: Yep. That's our man. (The ten trench monsters giggles. That night, back at SpongeBob's pineapple house, SpongeBob is on his bed sleeping peacefully while Gary is writing his snail journal of what he and his Snail-Friends did today) Gary: We snails decided to prank everyone in Bikini Bottom to pull some pranks. But one prank involves pranking calling the Chum Bucket. Snellie: Plankton really got mad when he invented a prank of his own to prank us snails but we didn't avoid them when Plankton is not looking so dumb. Lary: Yeah. He really prank us good. Especially the trench monsters gobbles us all up. Gary: Boy, you guys we sure had fun pranking everyone in Bikini Bottom on April fools day didn't we? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! Mystery: And I'm Mystery Seahorse! Gary: Snellie wonders what it would be like back in The Wild West. Me, Daniel, Lary and the rest of my Snail-Friends say that snails were used to carry goods (Like horses) and were loved by people! Mystery: Sounds like you snails are getting into a fight little buddy. Gary: Snellie suggests that we could make up our own wild west story! Featuring us snails! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Wild West Snail!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season four transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts